fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zostań
Zostań - krótkie fanfiction o PolUkrze, Euromajdanie i pomniku Lenina w tle. Bohaterowie *Felicja Łukasiewicz (Fem!Polska) *Wasyl Baryginsky (Male!Ukraina) *Natalia Alfonskaya (Białoruś) *Elizabeta Hedervary (Węgry) Fabuła Rok 2013. Deszcz pada wszędzie Martwię się o Ciebie, lecz Cię tu nie ma Więc stoję, czekam w ciemności Z Twoim zdjęciem w dłoni Historią złamanego serca Ukraina uśmiechnął się do swojej towarzyszki, podczas gdy ta szła niewzruszona przed siebie, wzrok zatapiając w oddali. W tej chwili nie pragnęła niczego innego, jak tylko zapomnieć, że on tu przy niej jest. Chłopak szedł za nią od dłuższego czasu, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jej to przeszkadza. Nie robił jednak tego, by ją zdenerwować. Chciał zwyczajnie porozmawiać, póki jeszcze mógł. - Aż tak nie możesz mnie nienawidzić. - powiedział, jednak ta go zignorowała. Polska była niską blondynką o zielonych oczach. Jej nerwy często prezentowały się komicznie biorąc pod uwagę jej wzrost, jednak zdecydowanie nie była typem osoby, którą powinno się lekceważyć. Wszyscy, którzy ją znali o tym wiedzieli. Wasyl też wiedział, jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to. Najwyżej uderzy go w twarz, co gorszego może w obecnej sytuacji zrobić? - Dalej uważam, że mnie nie nienawidzisz. Starał się przyciągnąć jej uwagę, jednak bez skutku. Felicja nie miała nastroju na rozmowy z nim, jednak coraz częściej musiała znosić jego obecność. Chłopak nachodził ją za każdym razem, gdy wychodziła z domu. Nie miała pojęcia o co mu może chodzić, przecież obiecali sobie zachować neutralność po tym, gdy ona jako pierwsza uznała jego niepodległość. Nie wydawało jej się jednak, by on był jej wtedy wdzięczny. Nie dość, że po dziś dzień nie doczekała się ani podziękowań, ani przeprosin za stare krzywdy, ten chodził za nią, jakby jeszcze ona była mu czegoś winna. Poza tym, miała też za co być na niego zła. W dalszym ciągu pamiętała wydarzenia z 1943 roku, które odcisnęły piętno nie tylko na jej psychice, ale i na ciele, które pokryte zostało kolejnymi bliznami. On natomiast widział to nieco inaczej. Był jej wdzięczny za uznanie niepodległości i przekonanie do tego reszty świata, jednak wspomnienie Wołynia było w nim mgliste i jakby mniej istotne od Akcji Wisła, którą z kolei pamiętał doskonale. Owszem, miał o to do niej pretensje, jednak z dnia na dzień znaczyło to dla niego coraz mniej. Nastało w końcu drugie milenium, co w jego mniemaniu oznaczało możliwość zapomnienia starych krzywd. Patrzył na nią, a jego uśmiech jakby niknął. Dziewczyna ciągle przyśpieszała kroku, nie obdarzając go choćby spojrzeniem. Widocznie dla niej XXI wiek nie oznaczał zapomnienia XX. Ukrainiec westchnął ciężko. Polka zawsze była piękna, to musiał jej przyznać. Mogąc spojrzeć na nią od tyłu stwierdził, że mimo niskiego wzrostu, jej figura jest cudowna. Krótkie włosy Łukasiewiczówny powiewały na wietrze, dodając jej większego uroku. Nie mógł odwrócić od niej wzroku, nie ważne jakby się starał. Dziewczyna w końcu skręciła w kierunku bloku. Chłopak czym prędzej pognał za nią, zatrzymując zamykające się za nią drzwi. - Proszę. Ta jednak nie słuchała. Szybko wbiegła po schodach, po czym zniknęła Baryginskiemu z oczu. - A więc żegnaj. Zostań ze mną Nie pozwól mi odejść Bo ja nie potrafię być bez Ciebie Po prostu zostań ze mną I trzymaj mnie mocno Ponieważ budowałam swój świat wokół Ciebie I nie chcę wiedzieć jak jest bez Ciebie Więc zostań ze mną Po prostu zostań ze mną Polska usiadła na krześle w kuchni, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Czego on od niej chciał? Po co za nią chodził? Powoli zaczynały nachodzić ją wyrzuty sumienia. Może miał jej coś ważnego do powiedzenia? "Co za różnica?" ~ pomyślała szybko. Nie ważne o co mu chodziło. Było to dla niej nieistotne, a przynajmniej tak kazała sobie myśleć. Kiedyś bardzo go kochała, jednak czasy te sięgały średniowiecza. Wtedy to ona uganiała się za nim, chciała bliskości, nawet kilka razy mu się oświadczała, jednak on zawsze odmawiał. Ile to razy bezczelnie pokazywał jej, że nic do niej nie czuje, upokarzając ją przed resztą narodów Rzeczpospolitej? Od zawsze ją wykorzystywał, a 1943 rok tylko pokazał jak mało dla niego znaczy. Felicję dużo kosztowało, by wyrzucić go ze swojego serca. Była to typowa ślepa miłość, gdyż dziewczyna gotowa była wybaczyć mu dwa razy po tym, gdy o mało jej nie zabił. Zawsze chciała jego wolności, jednak on nigdy tego nie zauważał. Dopiero niedawno, gdy zobaczyła pomnik Stepana Bandery we Lwowie, powiedziała sobie dość. Zagryzła palec wskazujący, by nie zrzucić swego złego samopoczucia na Ukraińca. Nie mogła znów się zakochać. Na pewno nie w nim. Nie zmieniało to też faktu, że łzy które spływały po jej policzkach były wynikiem nie tylko bezsilności, ale i złości. Chciała od niego tylko tyle, by zniknął z jej życia na zawsze, a nawet tego nie usłuchał. W myślach obrzucała go mnóstwami wyzwisk. Chciała w końcu przekonać siebie do tego, że go nie kocha. Wierzyłam, że nadejdzie dzień Gdy mój dotyk wystarczy By zabrać cały ból Bo szukałam tak długo Jasnej odpowiedzi Będę wierzyć, że nie pozwolisz temu zniknąć Wasyl usiadł przy pierwszym lepszym warszawskim przystanku, podczas gdy gromadzące się ciemne chmury zaczęły zapowiadać deszcz. Kochał Polskę. Nie miał pojęcia od kiedy, może od początku? Zawsze jednak kojarzył ją z uporem i obsesyjną potrzebą trzymania go przy sobie jako podległą krainę, a nie państwo. Felicja nie chodziła na ugody, chciała mieć chłopaka przy sobie, nie liczyła się z jego zdaniem i potrzebą wolności. A może to on źle interpretował jej uczucia? Różne myśli plątały się w jego głowie, nie mniej przeważały wyrzuty sumienia. Mógł mieć jej miłość. W końcu oferowała mu ją tyle razy, jednak ten za każdym razem widział w tym podstęp i chęć dominacji. Wszczynał wobec niej powstania, nie ufał, nie chciał przyjmować pomocy. Ona zawsze była przy nim, gdy tego potrzebował. Nie było już jednak nad czym płakać. Stało się. Stracił miłość Polki. Teraz musiał zadbać o własne życie i o swoją wolność. - Oh, tu jesteś braciszku. Blondyn spojrzał w lewo, dostrzegając młodszego brata. Rosja uśmiechał się do niego, trzymając za plecami kran. Nad Ukrainą zbierały się czarne chmury. Zostań ze mną Nie pozwól mi odejść Bo ja nie potrafię być bez Ciebie Po prostu zostań ze mną I trzymaj mnie mocno Ponieważ budowałam swój świat wokół Ciebie I nie chcę wiedzieć jak jest bez Ciebie Więc zostań ze mną Po prostu zostań ze mną Minął miesiąc. Wasyl nie szukał już kontaktu z Felicją, co pozwoliło jej znów poczuć radość z życia. Dziewczyna wróciła do swoich starych zwyczajów, a mianowicie do oglądania seriali z Elizabetą, porannych kłótni z sąsiadującym Gilbertem, bronieniem się przed sankcjami.. Po prostu do życia państwa umieszczonego w centralnej Europie. W chwili obecnej odpoczywała po radzie narodów europejskich, leżąc na kanapie. Nie mówili nic ciekawego, jednak i tak musiała przemawiać przynajmniej kilka razy w swojej obronie. Jako iż ostatecznie i tak nikt nie wziął pod uwagę jej racji, Łukasiewicz postanowiła zwyczajnie wszystko zignorować. Błogi spokój przerwał jej odgłos pukania do drzwi. Dziewczyna podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, spoglądając w stronę wyjścia z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Wasyl? Oby nie. Nie przyszło jej nawet do głowy, że mógłby być to ktoś inny. Ukrainiec był pierwszą osobą, jaka przyszła jej do głowy. Ciekawość kazała jej jednak otworzyć. Może faktycznie ma jej do powiedzenia coś ważnego? Przez ułamek sekundy poczuła coś w rodzaju szczęścia. Cieszyła ją wizja chłopaka z kwiatami, czekającego na jedno jej słowo. Nie mniej, obiecała sobie że owej propozycji by nie przyjęła, chociaż kto wie jak pokierowałby nią emocje? Usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, a dłonie zaczęły się trząść, gdy ułożyła je na klamce. Serce biło coraz szybciej, a ona sama czuła jak się czerwieni. Czyli jednak odkochanie się było znacznie trudniejsze. Otworzyła drzwi. - Cześć Fela! Mogę wejść? W progu stała radosna Węgry, na której widok, uśmiech zszedł z twarzy Polski. Blondynka odburknęła coś przed nosem, wpuszczając ją do środka. - Coś się stało? - zapytała Elizabeta. - Aż tak widać? Łukasiewiczówna wyraźnie posmutniała, a z jej wcześniejszej radości nie pozostało nic. Wróciła na kanapę, wzdychając ciężko. - Zazwyczaj mój widok nie wprawiał cię w depresję. - stwierdziła Węgierka, przeskakując oparcie wersalki, siadając obok przyjaciółki. - Więc co ci jest? Aż tak przybiła cię dzisiejsza rada? - blondynka pokręciła przecząco głową. - U. Czyli coś gorszego. Polka popatrzyła na towarzyszkę bezradnie. Co miała jej powiedzieć, skoro ona sama nie wiedziała co jej jest? Była smutna, ponieważ chłopak któremu kazała nie przychodzić, faktycznie nie przyszedł. - Jak chcesz się wypłakać, to nie ma sprawy. - ciągnęła. - Zrobię ci tosty. Chcesz tosty? - Sama nie wiem. - mówiąc to, skuliła kolana, podpierając nimi brodę. Wpatrywała się ze smutkiem w wyłączony telewizor. - Mniejsza ze mną. Co tam u ciebie? Felicja chciała szybko zmienić temat, co Elizabeta wyczuła. Nie mniej, uśmiechnęła się lekko, chcąc jakoś poprawić przyjaciółce humor i odciągnąć od przygnębiających myśli. - Nie najgorzej. Austria kupił mi kwiaty wczoraj. Widać było, że się postarał. Chyba chciał mnie przeprosić za naszą ostatnią kłótnię. Fela? Blondynka zagryzła wargę, a w jej oczach zabłysły łzy. Węgierka zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. Szybko połączyła fakty zauważając, że Polkę zasmuciła wzmianka o kwiatach od Austrii. - Wasyl? - Wasyl. Wypowiedzenie jego imienia sprawiło, że coś w niej pękło. Nie myśląc długo, Felicja przytuliła się do przyjaciółki, zanosząc się płaczem. Szatynka westchnęła ciężko, obejmując ją ramieniem. - Nie płacz, on sobie poradzi. Nie będzie tak źle. Słysząc to, blondynka odkleiła się od Węgier. Patrzyła na nią zaczerwionymi od płaczu oczami ze zdziwieniem, nie mając pojęcia o czym ona mówi. - Słucham? - To ty nie wiesz? Na Ukrainie rozpoczęła się rewolucja. Łukasiewicz wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy, a serce znów zabiło jej szybciej. - Wasyl jest za zintegrowaniem się z Unią, natomiast jego prezydent... No cóż, on jest prorosyjski. Ukraina miał dość ciągłych przytyków Ivana i poszedł walczyć. Nikt nie wie jak mu idzie, ani czy w... Czując, że powiedziała za dużo, przygryzła język. Wystarczyło jednak, by Felicja pobladła, a w jej myślach zapanował bałagan. Ukraina walczy. Buntuje się, głośno upomina się o swoje prawa... Jest w niebezpieczeństwie. - Dzięki Elka. Mówiąc to, poderwała się na równe nogi. Wróciły jej chęci do działania i motywacja. Nie myśląc długo, wybiegła z mieszkania, pozostawiając Węgierkę samą. - Nie ma za co. Szukałam raz po raz Przez wiele, wiele czasu Byśmy byli jak tamte gwiazdy co oświetlają niebo każdej nocy Nasze zdjęcie wplątane w melodię Przypomina mi o dniach W których obiecywałeś mi, że zawsze będziemy I nigdy nie odejdziesz Dlatego potrzebuję Cię by zostać Było już ciemno. Wasyl stał gdzieś w tłumie, wymachując niebiesko-żółtą flagą. Wokoło rozbrzmiewały hasła typu "Slava Ukrainii", na co inni odpowiadali "Heroyam slava". Dało się też usłyszeć "Ukraina ponad use" oraz "Slava nacjii" i "śmierć worohatym". Wasyl czuł dumę, wsłuchując się w nawoływanie swojego narodu. Otaczała ich milicja, oczekując na rozkazy. Gdyby tylko Euromajdan wymknąłby im się spod kontroli, mogli zadziałać i uspokoić tłum swoimi metodami. Wszystko na to wskazywało i nikt nie uważał, że skończy się inaczej, niż przelewem krwi. Wokół pomnika Lenina gromadziło się już za dużo ludzi. Chłopak kierował się przede wszystkim gniewem. Na swojego prezydenta, na Rosję, na resztę Europy, na samego siebie. Chciał jedynie poprawić swoją sytuację i poczuć pełną niepodległość. To wszystko. Krajobraz powoli pokrywał się dymem, przez co ciężko było zobaczyć cokolwiek. Rozpoczęły się pierwsze potyczki protestujących ze strażnikami prawa. Zostań ze mną Nie pozwól mi odejść Bo ja nie potrafię być bez Ciebie Po prostu zostań ze mną I trzymaj mnie mocno Ponieważ budowałam swój świat wokół Ciebie I nie chcę wiedzieć jak jest bez Ciebie Więc zostań ze mną Po prostu zostań ze mną Felicja widziała coraz mniej, jednak to nie przeszkadzało jej biec. Musiała go znaleźć. Musiała wiedzieć, że nic mu nie jest. Tylko tyle chciała. - Wasyl! - krzyknęła, jednak nikt jej nie odpowiedział. - Wasyl! Ludzie ocierali się o siebie w obecnym chaosie. Dziewczyna torowała sobie drogę łokciami, starając się przejść. Wrzaski tłumu stawały się coraz głośniejsze, a milicjanci wyraźnie tracili cierpliwość. Blondynka zobaczyła przed sobą rażące światło, które oślepiło na moment ją i kilka osób w jej otoczeniu. Coś jej to przypominało. Wzrastał w niej gniew, a wojownicze instynkty budziły się. Zagryzła zęby, biegnąc ślepo przed siebie. - Za wolność naszą i waszą! - wrzasnęła. - Za Polskę! Za Ukrainę! Przepychała się przez tłum, całkowicie ignorując obecność milicji. Ignorowała upadających pod jej stopami ludzi, którzy przegrywali potyczki ze strażnikami. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymała. Gdy kolejna osoba poniosła klęskę, zielonooka wyrwała milicjantowi gaz łzawiący z dłoni, po czym potraktowała nim jego. Szybko poczuła pewność siebie, gdy pchnęła mężczyznę prosto na ulicę, pod nogi protestujących. Gdzieś w tle ktoś odstrzelił petardę. Dziewczyna jednak nieco się przeliczyła. Szybko otoczyli ją trzej milicjanci w celu obezwładnienia jej. Nie miała szans. - Wasyl! - Felicja? Ukrainiec jakby wybudził się z transu. Podał flagę pierwszej lepszej osobie obok, zauważając Polkę otoczoną przez trzech mężczyzn. Szybko ruszył w jej stronę, naskakując na jednego z nich. - Ruskie kurwy. - wycedził przez zęby, obalając go na ziemię. Blondynka spojrzała na niego wytrzeszczonymi szeroko oczyma. Do personifikacji szybko przyłączyli się jego ludzie, co spowodowało ostateczne zwycięstwo Ukraińca. Gdy było już po wszystkim, chłopak podszedł do niej. Dookoła panował chaos. Przez wrzaski, para ledwo słyszała swoje myśli, jednak rozumieli się doskonale. Ona cieszyła się, że nic mu nie jest. Instynktownie uśmiechnęła się szeroko, co on odwzajemnił. Jego z kolei cieszyło, że przyszła. - Więc to chciałeś mi powiedzieć? - zapytała. - Chciałem się pożegnać. Nie sądziłem, że chciałabyś tu ze mną przyjść. Otaczały ich już nie tylko niebiesko-żółte flagi, ale i biało-czerwone. Polacy i Ukraińcy jednoczyli się pod wpływem wspólnego zamiłowania do wolności i bliskości, która zawsze łączyła ich narody mimo przeciwności losu. Wasyl i Felicja patrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Było coraz zimniej, jednak oni zupełnie tego nie czuli. - Kocham cię. - powiedziała. Chłopak przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Mimo wszystko, tego się nie spodziewał. Patrzył na nią bez wyrazu, a ona tylko czekała, aż odpowie. Po pierwszym szoku, Ukrainiec złapał ją za rękę, stykając swoje czoło z jej. Znów byli blisko. - Ja ciebie też. Czekała na te słowa przez kilkanaście wieków, aż w końcu się doczekała. Kto by pomyślał? Nie odchodź Więc, czekam w ciemności. Gdy ich wargi złączyły się, podbiegła do nich Białoruś, której twarz zdobiły biało-czerwono-białe barwy. Była najwyraźniej tak podekscytowana, że nie pomyślała o daniu im chwili dla siebie. Z resztą, to i tak nie był dobry moment. - Burzą pomnik Lenina! - zawołała, czym skutecznie przyciągnęła ich uwagę. - Chodźcie! Polska i Ukraina wymienili podekscytowane spojrzenia. Nie myśląc długo, złapali się za ręce, po czym pobiegli za Natalią. Kategoria:Fanon: Hetalia Kategoria:Historie